Back To The Future Part IV
by Farhan Tre
Summary: A Hey Arnold and Back To The Future Trilogy crossover.
1. Chapter I Meeting Marty and Doc

It was inspired by Fairy Odd Parents and BTTF Part 1, one episode involves time travel, there was a BTTF DeLorean in the background. I decided to make a BTTF and a Hey Arnold crossover

Oh and sorry about the strange format, since no script fan fics allowed here I had to change everything, sorry if it's hard to read or anything.

Short Summary: Arnold bumps into Marty and Doc and accidentally travels into the future, there he mets Helga age 19 who has a few problems and Arnold helps to solve them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold!, Back to the Future, the DeLorean DMC - 12 Time Machine, Huey Lewis or its characters. Only Craig Bartlett, Robert Zemeckis, Bob Gale and John DeLorean have the rights, I'm not making money with this

* * *

**Sunday October 27th 1985 - Hill Valley California, Near Eastwood Ravine**

The Final segment of BTTF part 3. Cut to the wreckage of the DeLorean. Marty and Jennifer walk towards it.

"Doc's never coming back. I'm sure gonna miss him, Jen." Marty said sadly

Marty sees half of a photograph. It's Doc standing by the clock in 1885. The level crossing bells start ringing and Marty and Jennifer look in both directions. There's no trains coming, Marty was surprised by this.

"What the...."

The three sonic booms are heard and a big train appears. Marty and Jennifer are thrown backwards and land in some grass. The train has ELB written on the side and a familiar figure pokes his head out of the cab.....

"Doc?" Marty shouted

"Marty!" Replied Doc

"Doc! Doc!" Marty excitedly replied

"Marty! It runs on steam!" Stretches his hands out to show the train as he speak. Doc opens the cab to reveal Clara standing next to him. "Meet the family. Clara, you know."

"Hi, Marty!" Clara said.

"Ma'am!" Marty replies

"These are our boys!" said Doc proudly. Doc and Clara smiled. A young boy appears at the doorway. "Jules!..." Jules is followed by his younger brother. "And Verne!" he replies to his sons "Boys, this is Marty and Jennifer."

The boys wave, and Marty and Jennifer wave back. "Doc, I thought I'd never see you again!" Marty said.

"You can't keep a good scientist down. After all, I had to come back for Einstein, and, well, I didn't want you to be worried about me." Clara gives Doc a parcel. "Oh. I brought you a little souvenir." Doc sits on the cab steps and gives Marty the parcel. Marty opens it and finds it's a framed photo of him and Doc at the 1885 clocktower.

"It's great Doc. Thanks."

"Doctor Brown? "Jennifer takes out the erased fax from her pocket and gives it to Doc" I brought this note back from the future and...now it's erased!"

"Of course it's erased!" - Doc said in a "of course" way

Jennifer replied confusedly "But what does that mean?"

Doc replies "It means that your future hasn't been written yet. No one's has. Your future is whatever you make it. So make it a good one. Both of ya!"

"We will, Doc!"

"Stand back!"

The train doors close.

"All right, boys, buckle up!"

"Hey, Doc...where ya going now? Back to the future?"

Doc shakes his head "Nope. Already been there!"

Doc and family wave at Marty and Jennifer, and they wave back. Then the train's wheels lift up - it's been hover converted! The train flies off, and broke into the time barrier.

**Back to the Future Part IV**

**Based On Characters by Robert Zemeckis, Bob Gale & Craig Bartlett**

**15 years later**

**Wednesday November 5th 2000 11:00pm - Outside Hill Valley California**

Arnold now 10 years old were with his grandparents were on their way to Arnie's house in Phil's Packard

"so, Arnold! You excited to visit Arnie?" Grandpa asked Arnold

"I don't know Grandpa...." answered Arnold worriedly

Phil Looks at the gas meter "we're low in fuel, we've should have gone to the gas station just now"

"the nearest town, is half a mile away" Geriti said

Marty now 32 years old parks his truck at Lone Pine Mall parking lot, there was a big white truck, Doc now 68 years old, gets out of the cab, He was wearing a radiation suit.

"so what you wanna show me Doc?" asked Marty

"remember this?" said Doc

Doc presses button on his remote control and opened a door on his truck. A 1981 DeLorean DMC - 12 rigged up as a time machine reverse out of the truck, it still looks the same from part 1 only the license plate reads OUTAHERE and it runs on plutonium.

"you rebuild it?" Marty asked

"yes Marty, I relished that the Time Circuits and the Flux Capacator were still at the tracks. roll camera!" Doc replied

Marty presses record on camera "what happened to the train?"

"its too big so i destroyed it, anyway let's test this car" Replied Doc

Grandpa saw Marty and Doc, he goes in the parking lot and said "Maybe those people can help us." The DeLorean hits 88 MPH, it lets off a blue sparks and flashed and disappears, drops the license plate and left fire trails

"HA HA!! IT WORKS!! WOHHOO!!" Doc shouted

Marty picks up the OUTAHERE plate and drops it "Oh man hot!! But what about all what stuff about its dangerous to time travel and a risk of the DeLorean getting stolen?"

"Well after building the train I really don't care about it"

"so I'm guessing that it runs on plutonium?"

"yes Marty, I ripped it off from a Russian Nuclear Research scientist this time"

"oh..."

Phil gets out of his car with a map. "Excuse me, but do you know any gas stati...."

"LOOK OUT!!" Doc shouted and he pushed Phil away

3 booms sounded, the DeLorean reappears again and stopped almost hitting Phil

Phil angrily said "You almost killed me with that....isn't that a DeLorean? " He pauses and drops the map" Haven't seen one of those in 14 years" Phil goes near the DeLorean and opens the door, he touches the time circuits.

Doc worriedly shouted "NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT"

"C'mon Grandpa, let's go, sorry about that Mister..." Arnold paused

Puts his hand oh his chest and said "Doc Emmett Brown"

Knowing his name he said "Doctor Brown"

"and whats your name kid?" Phil asked Marty

"um..Martin McFly" Marty replied

"what is this anyway? Looks like you rig it up for a reason" Phil asked with his eyes wide open

"It's a time machine" Marty replied

"Marty!" said Doc angrily at Marty

Phil was surprised "really?"

"C'mon Doc, let's show them how it works" Begged Marty

Doc looks at the DeLorean "well... OK, but first we've gotta refuel it"

Everyone was wearing radiation suit. Doc refuels the DeLorean with plutonium and types JUL 05 2010 0730 on the time circuits. The car still runs on gas though.

Doc takes out his mask "there all done" to Marty "OK Marty Roll tape!"

"Rolling..." Marty said

"I, Dr Emmett Brown, am about to embark on an historic journey."

Grandpa and Arnold clapped, but the journey will never happen. A car stopped infront of them, the door opened it was Doc's son, Verne, age 18

"Dad! they're coming!" Verne cried

"who?" Doc asked his son

"The Russians!!"

Doc puts his hand on his head and cried "Great Scott!"

From a further sight they saw a Black van with the letters RNR, it was the Russians. one of them had a gun on the roof. Doc had promised them to give nuclear equipment in return they gave Doc a box of plutonium

"They there are!" The Russians shouted

"RUN!" Marty shouted.

Doc, Phil and Marty ran to Verne's car as Arnold head to the DeLorean, but Doc forgot to off the time circuits, it screech away and when it hit the 88mph mark.......

**Monday July 5th 2010 7:30am - Lone Pine Mall**

3 sonic booms sounded, Arnold still continues driving till he saw the time circuits. He got out of the car, no one was around, Lone Pine Mall appears to be more futuristic, a skyway is floating above and some cars that looked like vans were parked

"It can't be...July 5th 2010" Cried Arnold, he tries to start the DeLorean but it wouldn't start "c'mon!"

Arnold sheads the radiation suit and left the DeLorean and walked to the Courthouse Park, it still looks like the one in BTTF 2, and they're 4 of July decorations on the courthouse, Arnold went inside Café 80's.

"Woah!"

One of the "video waiters" came to Arnold "Hello and welcome to Café 80's, todays special is pasta with peanut butter."

"um...a Pepsi or something" Arnold takes a seat next to a girl, well, actually it's Helga, AGE 19!! She still wears the same pink overalls and still keeps her pigtails but this time she wears blue Nike shoes, a blue baseball cap and tiny face watch.

"hey kid you still haven't pay for the food!" The video waiter shouted

"yeah? how much?" Helga asked

Arnold takes a look and realizes who it was

"that will be fifty dollars and twenty five cents" said the video waiter

"what? Here" 2010 Helga presses her thumb on what they call pay plate

Arnold gives a nervous look and said "you're Helga??"

"yeah who're you? and why are you looking at me like that?" Helga asked

"Its just that you're so.... attractive" Cried Arnold and looks at the holomax

theater, it was playing "Back to the Future part V "I mean my name is....Micheal...McFly?"

"Well nice to meet you Mikey, you look like a guy I know" Helga said

"what happened to you? Why are you living in Hill Valley?" Arnold asked quickly

"well, my dad got a giant beeper store here, so we lived here. Why are you asking me all this?" Helga gives Arnold a strange look but before Arnold could answer, Helga's watch beeps, it says 8:00am "Darn! I'm late" cried Helga and grabs her blue hoverboard

Arnold spits out his Pepsi "HEY! WAIT!"

* * *

Well I redid the whole thing

Martin Seamus McFly - Gimme a Pepsi Free


	2. Chapter II Arnold in the year 2010

Here's chapter 2 redone

* * *

Helga skates or hover to Lone Pine Mall. Arnold tag along behind her without noticing it, there she works at a fast food court, with Arnold.

"sorry I'm late" Helga apologized to her boss

"5 minutes late, hurry! We've got hungry people waiting" said the boss

"yeah yeah whatever" said Helga as she wears her hat

Behind Helga was Arnold age 20, he still hears the little blue hat and well, he's the same only he's taller, he saw Helga and went to her with a tray of food, he went to Helga "Helga!"

"what?"

"give this to table 25"

"yeah sure"

Helga delivers the food to Jules and Verne (who are Doc's sons)

"Hey Jules, Hey Verne" 2010 Helga greeted them

"Hey Helga" Jules and Verne returned the greeting

"how's your new job?" Verne asked

"it's....great" Helga said

Jules looks at the burger "Are you sure this food is healthy?"

"Of crouse bro" Verne assured his brother

Helga noticed young Arnold sitting down breathless. She walks over to him "Hey Mikey!"

"oh...Helga, I caught up with you"

"yeah, well you want something to eat?" Helga asked Arnold

"but I've got no money" Arnold said

"use your thumb then" Helga said

"um yeah, Helga, do you know a man name Doctor Emmett Brown" Arnold asked

"yeah?" Helga gave a strange look "my friends dad" She points to Jules and Verne

Cut to Jules and Verne

Jules had a tiny bit of the burger and cried "Brother, I really hate this food...."

"Hey, you've gotta help me.." Arnold cried "I came here in a time machine that your dad invented"

"Do we know you?" Verne asked and gives him a look

"YES!!" Arnold shouted "10 years ago i disappear from time...."

"wait a minute....I remember you" Verne cried

**Doc's Future Mansion**

Doc inspects the DeLorean "It appears that the DeLorean is low on Battery" inserts the new battery "there! It should run now"

Verne starts the DeLorean, it gives a thrusty low growl

"Great now you can send me to the past now" Arnold said

"Maybe not yet" Answered the Doc

"why?" Arnold asked the doctor

"I seem to have misplaced the Plutonium, Its gone now" said the doctor

"Maybe we could install a Mr Fusion unit on the car" Jules said

"no.. we can't Fusion Industries doesn't exist till the year 2013, but I can make a replacement for the plutonium." Doc explained

"How long it would take?" Arnold asked

"About 5 days" said Doc

**Tuesday July 6th 2010 5:00pm - Lone Pine Mall **

Arnold goes to Lone Pine Mall and sat down at a table, Helga notices him.

"Mikey!" 2010 Helga greeted Arnold "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"hey Helga

"I've gotta go, I'll be back"

"hey kid" Arnold called his younger self

"what? You're me?" Arnold asked 2010 Arnold nervously

"well at least I'm not alone having a football headed head!" Arnold Joked "what would it be?"

"um...I've gotta go" Arnold trips on a stool and ran to the back of the fast food restaurant

"what's with him?" Wondered 19 year old Arnold

At the back

"few! I've could have cause a paradox!" Arnold saw Helga behind some boxes, he goes near her.

"...Why must I keep it a secret? Why can't I tell my true feelings for you? Oh Arnold! How I love you!"

"Helga?"

"Arnold! I mean Mikey! What are you doing here?" Helga asked

"you really love me? I..I mean Arnold?" Arnold said in disbelief

Helga nils infront of Arnold "will you please not tell Arnold, I know I can trust you right?...." Arnold stood there dumbfounded Helga grabs Arnold oh his shoulders "RIGHT?"

"yeah...Helga"

"oh thank you, thank you!" Helga said and hugs Arnold


	3. Chapter III Telling Arnold

**Sorry for the long wait, I was busy that time. Anyways, when we left off Helga told Arnold (2000) that she liked him, what happens next? Read this **

* * *

**Wednesday July 7th 2010 4:30pm**

**Helga's House**

Helga invites Arnold to her house, there were no one around, the place is in a mess, they were in her room looking at some pictures.

"And thats me on top of a bus with Arnold, we've just saved a neighborhood in Hillwood back in 1999" Helga looks at Arnold and compares the picture "You look like him a lot Mikey"

He grabs the picture and throws it under the bed "Um yeah" Arnold looks at Helga, she has a sad look on her face "What's wrong Helga?"

"Well there's a High school reunion dance this Friday, and well I want Arnold to take me to the dance"

"just ask him that you wanna go to the dance"

"I can't just say that! I've been keeping it for 17 years"

"17 years? I mean....Helga you've got to, he's a nice guy, I'm sure he will take you to the dance"

"But what if he says no?"

"Don't worry Helga"

**Thursday July 8th 2010 7:00pm **

**Lone Pine Mall**

Helga goes into the kitchen. She has a nervous look on her face, she hesitates, but Arnold gives a little push to get her going. She walks over to 2010 Arnold, who is in the corner seat relaxing.

"Hey Helga" Arnold greeted Helga with a smile

"He...He..Hey footballhead" Helga asked

"Aren't you gonna ask me?" Arnold smiles. It looks like he knows what's gonna happen.

"Ask you what, and why should you ask a football head like you?"

"Well it's about the dance and I'll go with you"

Helga bounced back "You will?"

"Yup, I'll pick you up at 7:00pm tommorrow"

"Um...OK" said Helga and leaves the kitchen

"So how did it go?" Young Arnold asked

"YES!! YES!! I FINALLY GET A DATE WITH HIM" Helga shouted

* * *


	4. Chapter IV Flashback?

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks to** Number 6** and **Shinigami** for reviewing. now to continue

* * *

**One Hour Later at Doc's Garage**

Arnold goes in the garage, he sees the DeLorean floating in mid air with the wheels fold. Doc gets out of the DeLorean "I Just got the DeLorean a hover conversion"

"thats great Doctor Brown" Arnold said

Doc lands the DeLorean and gets off it "the Plutonium is almost ready so..."

Someone was knocking on the door, it is Helga "Hello? anybody home? Mikey?"

Doc opens the door "why Helga nice to see you here"

"thanks Doc, is Micheal here?" Helga asked

"Helga? how did you know I'm here?" Arnold asked

"thanks for the help Mikey, but Ludwig just found out I'm going to the dance with Arnold....."

"Ludwig? What has he got to do with this?" Arnold asked

"You see....He's my ex boyfriend" Helga answered

"Your ex boyfriend?" Arnold wondered

"It all started back in the year 2000, back in Hillwood. 2 days ago, Ludwig had a crush on me....."

**Flashback......**

They were in Hillwood City Park, Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold and Helga was there, Arnold whispers at Helga's ears. All of a sudden a big shadow covers them, they look up to see Ludwig staring at Arnold

"Hey footballface...What do you think you're doing?"

"None of your business Ludwig" Said Arnold

"What did you say to her?"

"I told you it's none of your business!"

"Well since you ain't gonna tell me.." Ludwig show his fists

"Arnold! lets get outtahere!" Gerald warned Arnold

"No Gerald, you go ahead"

Ludwig, punches and kicks Arnold and threw him into the bushes, he then grabs Helga and leaves the area

".....I'm forced to become his girlfriend" Cried Helga

"So what are we gonna do now?" Arnold asked

**Friday July 9th 2010 7:15pm - ****Hill Valley High School Parking Lot**

In Arnold's red 1997 Chevy Camaro Z28, Helga wears a blue dress, her blue bow and blue sports shoes, Arnold wears a black suit, a tie and of course his little blue hat

"we're here, you wanna park for a moment?" said Arnold and gives a sad look

"sure" Helga looks at Arnold "what's wrong?"

"Helga, do you miss Hillwood?" Arnold asked

"nope not at all 2010 Helga answered

"yeah well, I do, ever since that incident, My life has become a disaster."

"someone's coming"

The Right door opened it was Ludwig now 21 years old and his gang of 3.

* * *

What does Helga mean during the flashback? Is Arnold's life really a disaster? And did Ludwig still have the crush on Helga? Find out in the next chapter, soon 

BTW please read my other fanfic "Foward to the Past" also a BTTF crossover with Totally Spies

Martin Seamus McFly - Gimmie a Pepsi Free


	5. Chapter V The fight

Ah finally some free time, Here's the next part

**

* * *

Friday July 9th 2010 7:15pm - Hill Valley High School Parking Lot**

In Arnold's red 1997 Chevy Camaro Z28, Helga wears a blue dress, her blue bow and blue sports shoes, Arnold wears a black suit, a tie and of course his little blue hat

"we're here, you wanna park for a moment?" said Arnold and gives a sad look

"sure" Helga looks at Arnold "what's wrong?"

"Helga, do you miss Hillwood?" Arnold asked

"nope not at all 2010 Helga answered

"yeah well, I do, ever since that incident, My life has become a disaster."

"someone's coming"

The Right door opened it was Ludwig now 21 years old and his gang of 3

**Inside the School Hall**

Huey Lewis and the News were on stage. They were playing The Power of Love, Arnold was inside with Verne who were also wearing a suit and a tie, Arnold was waiting for Helga while Verne waits for his girlfriend, Karen

_It don't take money, and it don't take fame. __Don't need no credit card to ride this train. Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel. But you won't feel nothing till you feel, You feel the power, just feel the power of love. That's the power, that's the power of love. You feel the power of love. You feel the power of love. Feel the power of love._

"thats very nice music" said Verne as the music finished

"yeah, heard it in the movie, Back to the Future" Arnold added

"that was a great movie, I wonder where's Karen?" Verne wondered

Karen crept up from behind "Well you're early Verne"

"Karen!" Verne said he looks at Arnold "gotta go Mikey"

"yeah Ok" Arnold said "where's Helga and me?"

"Ok Guys, we'll be back soon so don't anybody leave" Huey Lewis and the News left the stage. Meanwhile, Ludwig is in the Camaro with Helga while Ludwig's gang holds onto Arnold

"Arnold! Help Me!!" Cried Helga

"Let go of her Ludwig!" Arnold exclaimed.

"How dare you take my girlfriend to the dance"

"Hello, anybody home? I'm your ex girlfriend _remember_?" Helga shouted from the car

"Shut up Pataki." He looks at Arnold "And now you're gonna pay" And punches Arnold's chest

Cut to Verne and Karen who were outside also

"Did you hear that?" Verne asked

"what?" Karen wondered

"a scream...." Verne answered

Karen spots Arnold and Helga "It's Arnold and Ludwig"

"I'll go get Arnold" Verne runs off to the school hall

"But Arnold's there" Karen runs after him

Back to 2010 Arnold and Helga. Ludwig punches Arnold again, when young Arnold and Verne arrived, young Arnold ran and pushed Ludwig to the ground. Ludwig recovers he saw young Arnold pushed him

"All right footballface, you're gonna get it" He grabs Arnold and strangles him, as he is doing that, Arnold's future self felt some pain and drops to the ground, and he became transparent, and only Verne is noticing that, and realizes what was gonna happen. Ludwig starts to laughs. Verne clenches his hand into a fist. Then, when Ludwig is unaware, Verne Punches Ludwig on the nose and fell and is knocked out for a moment

2010 Arnold wakes up "what happened?"

"thanks Verne" Young Arnold Thanked

Inside the School hall, everyone is dancing, Huey Lewis and The News is playing Back in Time, Young Arnold as he watches his older self and Helga dancing. Old Helga looks at Arnold and kisses him. Young Arnold smiles.

_Tell me doctor where are we going this time Is this the fifties or ninety ninety nine all I wanted to do, was play my guitar and sing so take me away I don't mind... but you better promise me I'll be Back in time_

"Oh man that reminds me, I've gotta get back in time" Arnold snapped

"C'mon I'll me fetch you back..." Verne answered

They cut across the dancefloor, on the way to Verne's car they bumped into the future Arnold and Helga who were dancing

"Mikey, where are you going?" Helga asked

"I've gotta get back to where I come from" Arnold answered

"um.. I just wanna say thanks for everything all the hard work and advice especially you Verne" Helga hugs Verne

"yeah, thanks Helga" Verne trying to get off Helga

"yeah, thanks for everything Ar...I mean Mikey" Arnold thanked his younger self

"will we see you again?" Helga asked

"um...yeah, I'm sure you will" Arnold looks at Verne and asked "How did he knew I'm him?"

* * *

That's it for this chapter, I'll post the finale when I have time.

Marty - You want a free Pepsi? Pay for it!


End file.
